


That Time Liam and Niall are Puppies

by colazitron



Series: The Leprechaun Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis wakes up his band mate turned bed mate has turned into a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Liam and Niall are Puppies

When Louis wakes up and there’s a heavy, warm weight on his leg, the first thing he wonders is how the hell Harry managed to wander all the way down the bed. Then he wonders if he himself somehow managed to turn 180 degrees. Before he’s even blinked sleepy eyes open, he realises that his head’s still on the pillow and he doubts he would’ve dragged that with him to the end of the bed and that Harry hadn’t even been the one he’d shared his bed with this time. On their way to the hotel, Liam had sighed continuously and refused to tell them what he was sighing about. By unspoken agreement, Harry had roomed with Liam. He may have been the youngest, but there was something about his gentle demeanour that made them all open up to him. If they wanted to get to the bottom of Liam’s mood - and quick - he was their best bet.

Which means that the weight on Louis’ leg has to be Niall.

“Niall,” he groans sleepily. “Ge’off m’leg.”

What he’s met with though is not Niall’s own sleepy rumbling, but an excited yip and the lifting of the weight. Louis’ eyes fly open and he jerks around, staring at a white lab puppy that sits in the middle of the bed, panting slightly.

“Oh, god, no,” tumbles out of his mouth and the puppy happily yips in answer. He struggles to push himself up into a sitting position and runs his hands over his face a couple times before he looks down at the puppy again. It has stayed blessedly silent and still.

“Niall?” he asks, his voice rough from the morning and sounding all the more desperate for it. The puppy yips again and wags its fluffy little tail noisily over the duvet.

“If you understand me, stand up,” he tries. The puppy stands.

“If that wasn’t a coincidence, sit back down.” The puppy sits.

“So you can understand me?” The puppy nods. Louis lifts a surprised eyebrow.

“That was creepy.”

The puppy - Niall - yips again, twice this time, and pads closer, its front paws coming to rest on Louis thighs to lift itself up closer to his face. It - he - is cute, Louis has to admit. He absentmindedly reaches out a hand and pats Niall’s head, scratching his neck a little. It’s as he ponders what to do now that a key card slides through the lock on the outside of his door and Harry steps in, a puppy in his arms as well.

“I thought you’d have one too,” he sighs and the puppy in his arms headbutts him in the chin.

“Liam!” Harry complains and kicks the door shut behind himself. “This isn’t my fault, okay? Can you please stop headbutting me all the time?”

Liam growls a little and starts wriggling in his arms until Harry sets him down on the floor with a sigh. Immediately, Liam bounds up to the bed, taking a leap up on it - that’s barely enough to get him up and Louis presses his lips together and hides them behind a hand as he looks up at Harry to share a delighted look - and waddles over to Niall. He’s obviously calmed by the fact that he’s not the only puppy around. Harry runs a tired hand through his hair and then climbs onto the bed as well, collapsing against the headboard.

“Zayn’s out to get dog food and leashes for them,” he informs Louis who nods at him. Niall and Liam sniff at each other and wag their tails and then curl up in a pile, seemingly content. Louis reaches out to them but Liam opens an eye and it’s clearly an evil one, so Louis laughs and draws his hand back before falling back against the pillows and Harry.

“Well, at least Liam seems better than yesterday,” he mumbles. Liam’s ears flick and he turns his head further into Niall’s belly like he’s ignoring them. Better hearing. Right.

“Yeah,” Harry agrees and from his yawn Louis can guess that before Liam turned into a puppy, a lot of talking had taken place.

“Still. We really need to get this leprechaun thing of yours under control, Niall,” Louis says and Niall’s ears flop sadly. It’s even worse now that he’s an actual puppy.

“Ugh, that’s not fair,” Louis complains and can’t help a smile at the adorable sight.

“I reckon it’ll wear off as always,” Harry says. “At least he has good timing. Today’s off again.”

“True,” Louis agrees, eyes still on the cute dog pile. He shuffles to the side though when Harry slips down onto the bed and closes his eyes. Liam’s head lifts up and he stretches so he can lick at Harry’s hand briefly. Harry’s eyes flutter back open and he sends Liam a smile and passes his hand over his head a few times.

“S’alright, Liam,” he promises and then lets his eyes fall shut again, exhausted. Liam gets up from Niall and pulls at his ear, padding over to Harry and flopping down next to him, so he rests against the warmth of his torso. Niall follows happily, spreading out over Liam, whose head comes to rest on Niall’s neck, their paws entangled. Harry’s arm curls around them almost protectively and his feet reach for the blanket, pulling it up so he can wriggle them underneath.

“You don’t mind, do you?” he mumbles into the pillow and Louis smiles down at them fondly, even though none of their eyes are even open.

“No, sure,” he says and for a moment he doesn’t know which one of them to pet. He watches them fall asleep for a moment before he catches himself and wonders if he should just lie back down himself. Just then someone knocks on the door and Louis remembers Harry telling him that Zayn had gone out for dog food and leashes. He climbs off the bed carefully, ignoring Harry’s grumbling and pads over to the door, opening it. Sure enough, Zayn steps into the room past him and sets down two collars - a blue and a red one - with matching leashes and a bit of dog food. He looks over at the bed and snorts amusedly. Harry raises a tired arm and gives him the two-fingered salute. Still awake then.

“Listen, d’you mind if I...” Zayn starts and Louis smiles at him and shakes his head. He knows Zayn has plans for today.

“Nah, go ‘head. Harry and I can take care of them.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, we’ll let you know if anything happens,” he promises. Zayn smiles gratefully.

“Have a good day then,” he says and steps back outside into the corridor. Louis closes the door and a yawn overpowers him. He turns back to the bed, where Harry and the puppies are dozing and decides to join them. It’s still only nine a.m. and it is their day off. No reason to be up yet, really. So he shuffles back over to the bed and slides back under the blanket, his eyes trailing over Harry and his two puppy-fied bandmates. His life probably couldn’t get any weirder, but he’s not going to say that out loud while Niall’s around to prove him wrong and anyway, it’s not like he minds exactly.


End file.
